<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Left to Do by ConstructiveWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333637">Something Left to Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstructiveWriter/pseuds/ConstructiveWriter'>ConstructiveWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Brothers - Curt Benjamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heaven, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstructiveWriter/pseuds/ConstructiveWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All is only <i>mostly</i> right in the heavens.......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Left to Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llesho, the mortal god of justice, slowly woke up, his eyes fluttering open. For a moment, the young god didn't know where he was. He was lying on something soft and warm, looking up. Rich loamy darkness hung above him, resplendent with silver stars. And at the edge of his vision-</p>
<p>An unearthly beauty. For a moment Llesho was struck dumb by the sight of her. He no longer cared where he was or what duties he might have to attend to. He gazed up at her, adoration in his eyes, and then the strange woman looked down and-</p>
<p>Smiled.</p>
<p>"Awake so soon, my husband?" She asked him.</p>
<p>And then Llesho remembered who she was. She was his wife, the Great Goddess. And he was in her gardens. His eyes flickered back towards the stars and he saw the constellations that he had returned to their proper place.</p>
<p>Memories flashed through his head from the sight. All of the struggles and of the suffering he had undergone to bring night back to her gardens. All the trials and tribulations, from his slavery to the battle against the demon army, just so that he could ascend to meet her. All the people he had met, both friend and foe, who had tried to stop this moment, or fought to bring it about.</p>
<p>All of it so that he could gaze upon the perfect face of his wife in the starry heavens.</p>
<p>But the prefect moment was marred by something. A niggling thought ate away at his contentment. There was something that the young god had left unfinished. But what-</p>
<p>Llesho groaned and sat up. He knew what task he had to attend to.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," the young god gave his lady wife a wan smile. "But there's something I need to do."</p>
<p>"You are still weary. The world can do without you for a little while longer," the Great Goddess said. "Come and lay back down."</p>
<p>"I can't," Llesho shook his head. "There's one final task that awaits me."</p>
<p>"Whatever it is, it can wait."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that if I tarry now then it will never be completed," Llesho said as he stood up.</p>
<p>"What is do you have to do that's so important?" Her face twisted in confusion and sorrow. "What could compel you to leave so soon after returning? The siege on the gates have been lifted, the mistakes of Pig have been undone, the creature that was Marrko is no more, and night has been returned to my gardens. What could be left?"</p>
<p>"The pallet on the Dun Dragon's head," Llesho told her as he strode for the gates of heaven. "If I don't do it now then I'll never remember to do it."</p>
<p>His wife was silent as Llesho's words sank in.</p>
<p>And then laughter, as beautiful as pearls or as the trickling of a clear freshwater spring, rang out from the goddess. Llesho turned his head to look back at her.</p>
<p>"Truly, that is something that cannot wait," she said, smiling at him.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back," Justice told the Great Goddess.</p>
<p>"Don't take tarry too long," his smiling wife told him. "You've been absent long enough from these gardens as it is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just an idea that struck me about Curt Benjamin's Seven Brothers series. Llesho never did take care of that pallet...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>